Reunion
by power31312
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet up at their tenth reunion. What will happen?
1. Meeting

Draco glances across the crowded room at all of his old schoolmates. Tonight was their tenth year reunion at Hogwarts. He glances at the door as an average height, stunningly; beautiful woman walks through with brown eyes and long, straight brown hair. He is startled as he finds himself walking towards her.

"Draco?"

He ignores Pansy as he walks closer to the woman.

"Hello."

The woman's smile fades, "Hello, Draco."

He gasps as he recognizes her voice, "Granger?"

"That's right," she says, the smile returning to her face.

"You've changed."

"It's been ten years, you know."

She spots Harry and Ron, and another girl across the room and waves, "What do you want, Draco?"

"I was just surprised at how you looked. You really do look great, Hermione."

"Wow, a compliment," she says sarcastically, "I'll remember this, Draco."

She walks over to where Harry, Ron, and the girl are.

As they are leaving… Draco walks up to Hermione as she is pulling on her jacket.

"Hey, do you want to go and get some dinner or something?"

"What made this change of heart, Draco? I thought I was just a mudblood."

"Hermione, ten years is a long time."

"I know," she eyes Draco, "And you've changed too, but I still remember all of the harsh things you said to me."

"And I want to try to make up for it."

"Tell me first why I should believe anything you say."

"Because when we were back in school I liked you. Did you ever notice that I only ever insulted you around Slytherins and that I never hexed you? I liked you then and I like you now."

"What if I don't like you?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't know."

"Dang you, Granger."

Hermione laughs, a tinkling sound that makes Draco's face soften and he smiles, "Hermione, want to go and get a coffee together or something?"

Hermione feigns surprise," You mean you've tasted muggle drinks?"

Draco laughs, " I walked into that one and yes, I want to drink muggle drinks with you."

"And are you going to be mean and cruel towards me and others?"

"No."

"I shouldn't trust you…Let's go."

"Okay, I know a place called Starbucks. It's really good."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there," Hermione says and apparates with a crack.


	2. The Date Someone unexpected

At the Coffee Shop

"So, what have you been doing for the last ten years, Draco? I haven't heard much of you."

"Well, after Hogwarts I was finally free of my father, so I lived as a muggle far a while. I went to a college and took three language classes and learned about their business world. Now, I'm the CEO of a major company. What about you?"

"Same thing everyone figured…Auror. Harry and I work together.

Draco frowns, "Oh, really? Are you two close?"

"We're friends. That's where it ends. Haven't seen much of Ron since school ended. He married a girl named Gem and they have three kids."

"The pretty girl with long blonde hair that was hanging out with you guys?"

"That's the one," Hermione taps her chin, "I always thought I would end up with Harry or Ron, but it doesn't look that way now," she takes a sip of her coffee and sighs.

"Well, why haven't you tried to find anyone?"

"I haven't been interested in anyone. Actually this is the first date that I've been on in a while."

"Date? Not just a cup of coffee?"

Hermione takes another sip of her coffee, "Well, you did ask me for coffee and admitted that you liked me for a long while, so yeah it's a date."

Draco blushes and Hermione looks at him shocked, "You know this is the first time I've ever seen you blush!"

"That's not my style."

"Your style?"

"Exactly."

"Blushing isn't your style. I've never heard that one before."

"Okay, how about I don't get embarrassed easily?"

"Was it trained out of you or something?"

Draco chuckles, "My father trained it out of me."

"Talking about blushing? Jeez, Draco, I thought you were more of a man than that," a voice from the booth behind them says.

"Hey, Blaise," Draco says boredly, "Didn't know you'd be here."

Blaise Zabini turns around and grins at the two at the table, "Well, I can't make a decent cappuccino and these muggles are pretty good at it," he winks at Hermione and punches Draco playfully in the arm, "It's about time you asked her out, you bloody git. Yo, Hermione, you've changed…gotten sexy."

Hermione blushes, "Um… thanks, Blaise. I think."

"Consider it a compliment."

Hermione looks confused for a moment, but instantly hides it.

"Blaise," Draco says warningly.

Blaise holds up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, down boy. I'm just paying the girl a compliment, no more," he grins and slaps Draco on the shoulder, "Well, I have to go, man."

He stands up, walks over to Hermione, grabs her hand and kisses it, "Nice to see you again, Hermione. My days would be so much better if I got to see a beauty like you day after day. Now," he glances at Draco who is glowering, "I had better leave before this git hexes me."

He smiles charmingly at Hermione, grabs his drink, and leaves. Draco huffs irritably and then laughs, "That _baka_ and I have known each other since we were little kids. He knows me so well and I him, that we can never stay mad at each other for long."

"Ha! Harry, Ron, and I have known each other since we were eleven and we still stay mad at each other for weeks."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Everyone knew when 'The Golden Trio' were having a fight," Draco grins at the old nickname.

"Well, Draco, I have to go. It's really getting late and I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

They stand up to say good-bye.

"I'll owl you sometime," she says looking at the floor.

"Yeah, sure."

Hermione goes to hug him, but Draco pulls her in for a kiss instead. Hermione is taken off guard, but the insistent pressing of his warm lips on hers slowly melts her frigidness. She timidly begins to lean into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Feeling her shy advances, Draco's kiss turns predatory. He nips at her lips asking permission to deepen it and she opens her mouth. As his tongue explores her mouth she moans into the kiss and leans more against him. Their kiss, though, is broke short as the door jingles as someone come in.

Hermione springs away from Draco and blushes, "I…I have to go." Then she runs out the door.

"Did I do something wrong?"he asks to the air.

"You could say that," a masculine voice replies from behind Draco.

Draco closes his eyes and turns around, "Hey, Potter."

Harry Potter eyes the man who was just making out with his best friend and sighs, " We need to talk," he points to a booth, "Look, I saw you two kissing a few minutes ago and if you hurt Hermione, I'll castrate you. It's as simple as that."

Draco rolls his eyes, "Glad, I have your support."

"Well, you don't, but if Hermione is happy then I'm happy."

"Don't know if she's happy considering the way she just ran out of here."

Harry stretches and takes a sip of his coffee; "Hermione has never been one to take the initiative in a relationship."

"How would you know?"

"We dated for a while."

"Well, that's new."

Harry takes another sip; "It didn't work out, though. We just knew that it wouldn't work out between us and broke up without any hurt."

"I heard that Weasel has a wife and kids."

"Yeah, Gem and Cera, Nina, and Emily. Cute kids, Beautiful wife. He's got a good life."

Harry stretches again, "Guess, I'm the only one of 'The Golden Trio' that hasn't found anyone yet. Oh, well, my job's a bit demanding anyway."

Draco waves his hands in front of himself, "Wait, wait, wait… You mean to tell me that me, the archrival of you, 'The Boy Who Lived,' has a girl and he doesn't? That's new."

"Hermione's always telling me I spend too much time at work maybe she's telling the truth. I should take some time off and find a girl."

"Like who?" Draco asks interested, then adds, "And why are you stretching so much?"

Harry laughs, "One of my Auror missions was to sit in a cramped trunk and listen in on a Death Eater conversation," he laughs again, "I almost got stuck."

"That's really smart, Potter. You should hide in trunks more often," Draco laughs and points to a girl who was watching Harry shyly, but with interest, "See?"

Harry laughs, "I doubt she's looking at me just because I was hiding in a trunk."  
"More like its your stretching, you bloke. Now, go and introduce yourself."

"I don't have the time to introduce myself to people and get into a relationship."

"Why not? Didn't Hermione tell you to loosen up?"

"My job's important, Malfoy."

"So, What? So is mine. So go and mingle," Draco pulls his wand from his pocket and murmurs a spell that kicks Harry and makes him fly out of his seat.

Harry picks himself up and glares at Draco, but Draco just grins putting his wand away.

"Some Auror you are," he says, "Now, go and bloody introduce yourself you git."


	3. A Talk and A Meeting

Hermione drops onto her couch and sighs deeply. Gem comes in from the kitchen and hands her a cup of tea.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Hermione."

"It's fine, but do you mind me asking why you're not at home?"

"Because Ronald is such an ass when I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Nine months tomorrow. I mean Ronald and I fight about the stupidest things."

"How long have you guys been married?"

"Seven years."

"Yeah, I know how things go when fighting with Ron. We used to fight all the time, but I've actually never seen you two fight."

"That's because we only fight when I'm pregnant, because I'm a major bitch.," Gem says taking a sip of tea.

"Well, maybe you should be thinking about not being such a bitch and take a Midol," Hermione says with a laugh.

"You try being pregnant, Granger."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, Ron and I both want a boy. Girls are fun, but four of them would be a handful."

"Yeah, but just think, they are your personal Barbie dolls until they grow up."

"Yeah, but then they grow at up and start to date and you have all the other stuff involved with teenage girls."

"Good point, but you'll always be there for them no matter how hard it gets," Hermione says dreamily.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because you're never out that late."

"I'm twenty-seven. I can stay out as late as I want."

"You're hiding something, Hermione."

"Maybe. And maybe it's none of your business," she says curtly.

"Ouch…that was harsh…Hermione, get Ronald. My water just broke."

"Okay!" she says rushing out of the apartment and apparating to the Ministry of Magic, "Ron," she cries, rushing into his office, "Gem's water just broke."

"What? How?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW? GET TO YOUR WIFE!"

"Where is she?"

"My apartment."

A crack echoes through his office as he apparates away. Hermione sighs and looks around Ron's office. He had pictures of himself, Gem, and the three kids.

"Wish I could go ahead and start a family," Hermione whispers, reaching out and touching one moving picture of the happy, playing kids.

Ron apparates into Hermione's apartment a while later.

"How'd it go?"

"Identical twins. Boys."

"Sounds familiar," she says laughing and giving him a hug, "You had better not let Fred and George baby-sit them or you will have two trouble-makers resembling them."

"Yeah, that's true. Gem's not doing so well. She should be let out tomorrow if she's doing better. The kids are both fine, but they said that I had to leave the hospital. They'll contact me if there're any changes with Gem."

"Okay, Are you going to stay with Harry or with me?" she asks nonchalantly.

"What?"

"What, I mean is that you can't stay alone."

"I'll stay with Harry."

"Where're the kids?"

They're at moms."

"Okay," she looks at his face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean before I left for work we got into a big argument and I told her that I hated her. That wasn't true, Hermione. I don't hate her. I love her more than anything. I was just mad.

"Well, then," she say, pushing him towards the door, "Go and tell her that, you stubborn son of a bloke," she grins, jokingly.

"I don't want to talk to her tonight. She's still pissed at me."

"What did you guys fight about anyways?"

"I don't remember. Something stupid."

"You guys have been married for seven years and you don't remember what you fight about?"

"No."

"Go to Gem."

Ron apparates away. Hermione sighs and drops onto her couch.

Gem looks up as she hears a small pop.

"What, Ronald?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being an ass."

"You weren't an ass, Ronald. I was harsh and you defended yourself."

"But I shouldn't have said I hated you. I don't."

"I know that, love."

He looks at all of the machines hooked up to her and tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Gem."

"Now why are you sorry?"

"For putting you through this. Getting you pregnant again."

"It's not your fault. Besides I want to have kids as long as they are with you."

"I do too, Gem, but, baby, I don't want them to kill you," he says holding her hand.

"They won't. This is just complications. You have to understand."

"Yeah, but I hate seeing you look like that."

"Just stay with me for a little while, Ronald."

"Don't worry, Gem, I'm not going anywhere," he says, kissing her hand.

At the Coffee Shop

Harry fidgets a bit and only moves toward the woman after Draco prods him in the back, "Damn it, Malfoy, you are so dead. When I get out of this I'm turning you into a ferret and feeding you to Buckbeak."

"Um, hello," Harry begins slowly.

The woman blushes slightly, tucking her long black hair behind her ear, "Hello."

"Harry. Harry Potter," he says, holding out his hand.

The woman smiles, dark brown eyes, nearly black in the dark light, "Bree Lovegood," she announces shaking his hand,

"Lovegood. Any relation to Luna?"

Bree nods, "My cousin. You know her?"

"From school. I was a Gryffindor, but met her through my best friend's little sister, Ginny."

"Weasley?" Bree asks with a small smile, "I remember her. Luna would invite her into the Ravenclaw common room. Red hair, beautiful eyes, and she certainly had a temper."

Harry grins, "She still does," he pauses and frowns, "If you went to school with us then why don't I recognize you?"

"I stayed by myself mostly. The only people I really knew was Luna and some of the Slytherians. And only them because of blood," suddenly Bree stops talking and blushes, "I'm sorry. I tend to babble when I'm nervous or hyper. And at the moment I'm a lot of both, so I'm babbling quite a lot. See?"

"It's quite alright," Harry says laughing.

He points to a seat across from her, "May I sit here?"

Bree smiles and nods, giving him permission as she stands up to refill her coffee, "I'll be right back."

Draco watches as the girl walks away and then leans toward Harry, "See Potter. You can achieve great things if you try."


	4. Malfoy Ferret

Hermione groans as light suddenly blinds her. Blinking blearily, "Harry?" she asks looking up into sparkling emerald eyes, "What are you doing here?" she asks yawning.

"Come on, Hermione, I got a present for you in the living room."

The witch groans and shoves her face into her pillow.

Harry sighs, "Fine, you asked for it."

The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Major-Pain-In-The-Bad-Guys-Ass picks up his best friend and throws her over his shoulder.

Hermione screams as she is tossed over his shoulder, "Harry!"

Harry drops Hermione on her couch and hands her a large white box with holes, "Here."

Hermione glances at Harry cautiously before opening the box. She gasps when a small white furry head appears out of the box.

"Oh, Harry, tell me you didn't!" She exclaims pulling the white ferret out of the box.

Harry grins and shrugs, "Just thought you might like some company. His name's Malfoy."

"You know that I don't have time to play your silly little games. I have to get to work. Change him back and set him free," Hermione says setting Malfoy the ferret down in the box and walking into her room.

Harry frowns and follows his best friend into the room.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"It's not in my nature."

"Change your nature."

"What are you afraid of 'Mione?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Harry, I have to get to work."

"In two hours."

"I have to get ready."

"It doesn't take you two hours, Hermione."

"Did you leave him as a ferret?"

"Maybe?"

"Harry," Hermione says warningly.

"Yes."

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry asks innocently. "I personally think he's easier to get along with as a ferret."

Hermione huffs irritably, "Yes, well, I should really thank Merlin that what you think doesn't matter."

Harry throws his hand over his heart dramatically, "Ouch, that hurt, 'Mione."

"Change him back Harry."

"Why should I?" Harry challenges.

"Because you're my best friend and I love you and I asked you too."

"So? I've asked you too do many things."

"And I didn't do them for your own good!" Hermione exclaims, "Please turn him back."

"So, you admit that it's for your own good?" Harry asks smirking.

He walks into the living room and comes back in carrying Malfoy. He places the ferret in Hermione's hands.

"Have fun," Harry says before apparating.

Hermione looks down at the Malfoy ferret, "You do look cuter as a ferret. Oh well," she places him on the floor and mumbles a spell. Draco appears standing in front of her.

"That was highly offending!" He cries out as he sees her.

Hermione closes her eyes, "Draco, please put some clothes on."

Draco looks down at his body and blushes, "Damn you, Potter."


	5. New Discoveries

**I own none of the characters except Gem and Bree…. Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I'm working on some new things…. So enjoy!**

"I have some sweatpants that you can borrow," Hermione says meekly.

Draco nods his head with thanks as Hermione goes into her bedroom and throws Draco a pair of pink sweatpants that say 'Girly'. He looks at them as though the are the signs of all evil before sighing and putting them on.

"What do you think?" Draco asks in a high-pitched voice, "Do these pants make my butt look fat?"

Hermione stifles her laughter for about a millisecond before bursting out in laughing, "Draco, why did Harry turn you into a ferret?"

"I made him meet a woman. Her name's Bree and he seems to be very attracted to her and vice-versa."

"Why? Why would you do that? You don't even like Harry."

Draco looks at the ceiling for a second, "True. But Harry has no life, plus he's your friend and you want to see him happy."

"That is very true," Hermione mumbles to herself, "Those sweatpants look great on you, by the way," she says laughing again, "Very smexy. I don't think that you would want to wear them outside though."

"But see that is the beauty of them. Only you will see me in them," he says stepping closer and grabbing her chin, "Do you want to see me in these?"

Hermione takes a deep breath, "I think that nothing at all would be better," she mumbles.

"So, you think I'm sexy."

"I think I already said that… well, actually I think I used the word smexy."

Draco runs his hand along her jaw and finally cups her face, leaning down and brushing his lips against her, "Yeah, well you can admit it to me. I will, I think that you are very sexy," he says pressing his lips to her briefly before pulling away.

Hermione scoffs, "You're only saying that because I'm beautiful now."

"You were always beautiful, Hermione. I was just to stubborn to admit it."

"Don't you mean stupid?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's aren't stupid."

"You sure acted it then," Hermione replies wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her, "Why didn't you ever approach me before this?"

"I told you, because I was stubborn."  
"And stupid," Hermione says, smirking at him.

"Okay, that too," he finally adds kissing her lightly.

Hermione pulls away from him as a small pop is heard and Ron and Gem are standing in the apartment, "Wow, lets not do that one anymore," Gem says swaying a ittle.

"She still hasn't gotten used to the feeling of apparating," Ron says helping his wife stand up, "What are you doing here?" he asks nodding at Draco.

"I invited him here," Hermione says not wanting to go into the whole Draco getting turned into a ferret again.

"What's the big idea? I mean what's wrong with him being here?" Gem asks confused.

"He's a asshole," Ron says angeriy, "He was always horrible to all of us when we were in school."

"Yeah, well with not going to Hogwarts, I don't really know much about what went on there."

"I've told you about Malfoy."

"Oh, you're Malfoy? Gemerania Weasley," she says shaking his hand.

Malfoy accepts the girl's hand, "What school did you go to?"

"Durmstrang. Well, actually I went to Beauxbatons for a year, but my father thought that it was too preppy under Madame Maxime and he wouldn't have me go to the same schoo where Dumbledore was headmaster, so I got sent to Durmstrang. Why?" she asks suspiciously.

(A/N: I know that in the movie Durmstrang is an all boys school, but in the book it isn't.)

"Well, my father was considering sending me to Durmstrang, but I refused to go plus my mother didn't want me going that far away from home."

"Maybe it was a good thing. I mean if you had went to another school then you wouldn't have met Hermione. Well, Ron we need to get home to the kids before they drive your mother crazy."

"Wait. What is your last name?"

"My name before I married Ron was Zabini. Nice pants by the way," she says as they apparate.

"Zabini… Like Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asks confused.

Draco nods, "Yeah, Blaise mentioned that he had a sister, but she lived with her grandparents. Her father would apparently send her money for school under the condition that she went where he told her to go."

"How did you know that it was her?"

"I didn't, but they looked alike. So, I took a gander."

"Do you think that we should tell them, Draco?"

Draco nods, "Yeah, maybe. But Hermione they have lived apart for twenty or so years and neither have tried to find each other. Maybe they're happier this way."

"How could they be happier?"  
"I don't know, but it just seems to me that they would try to find each other if they really wanted to know about each other."

"Well, I wouldn't be happy if I was seperated from a loved one for a long time," Hermione says thoughtfully.

Draco leans down and captures her lips in one fluent movement, "Does that include me? " he asks her aginst her lips, "We've been seperated for ten years."

"I didn't say that I liked being seperated from you though."

"You also didn't say that you didn't like it."

"Man, you like to play word games."

Draco shrugs, "They're fun. What can I say?"

Hermione wraps her arms around Draco's neck again and kisses him, "How about that you love me?"

"I think that I can do that," he says kissing her, "I love you," he whispers into her ear, "When do you have to be at work?"

"About an hour, give or take a few minutes. Why?"

"I was wondering how long I had you to myself," he says pushing her down to the couch, "Now I get to have some fun," he says leaning over her and kissing her deeply.

She leans into his kiss, exploring his mouth with her tonuge, "No isn't this more fun than word games?"

"Much more," he agrees.

"Good," she whispers.

"Then no more talking," he says claiming her mouth with his own.

"Maybe you should think about leaving, Draco."

"Why?"

Hermione looks down at him, desire burning in her eyes, "Because if you don't leave then I might be late for work."

Draco grins, "Imagine that, the former Gryffindor prefect know-it-all Granger late for work."

Hermione glares at the man above her, "You're ruining the mood," she informs him darkly.

"Joking," Draoc says quickly before kissing her, "Just joking."

Draco smirks as Hermone moans into his mouth and begins to trail kisses down her neck, "Besides, Aurors don't have set hours," he finishes nipping at her shoulder.

Hermione groans, arching her back, "Too many clothes," she whispers softly.

"What?" he asks slightly taken aback by what he heard.

"You heard me," Hermione says.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" Draco asks her quietly.

"Again you're ruining the mood," she says pushing against him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Call me a mood ruiner than."

"Will do," she says throwing his shirt to the floor and turning them over, so that she is straddling, "But don't talk," she says kissing him and grinding against him.

"Woah," says a voice out of nowhere.

Draco and Hermione both turn, shocked to hear a voice not their own and see Seamus' head hanging in the fireplace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Seamus," they hear Neville's voice in the background, "What are you looking at?"

Neville looks through the fireplace and jerks back with a yelp, "My eyes! My eyes!"

Hermione jumps up and grabs a blanket, covering herself, "What do you want?"

Seamus glances at Draco, "We got a tip. Some major thing is about to go down. You're needed."

"Now?" Draco questions.

Seamus cocks his head at the man, "Now."

Hermione curses, "Where are we meeting?"

"Same place as last time," Seamus informs her before his head disappears again.

Draco watches amused as Hermione runs around the apartment, trying to hurry up and get ready. He rolls his eyes and mutters a simple, "_Accio_ clothes. You are a witch, Hermione."

Hermione gives him an impatient look before picking up her wand and pocketing it, "I'm probably going to be gone for a while. So, you might want to go on and head home."

"Right," Draco says finishing getting dressed, "We'll finish this later, ok?" he says kissing her quickly before apparating.

Hermione looks at the spot where he had disappeared before apparating herself. She feels her feet hit the ground and frowns at the first person she sees.

"That was not funny, Seamus Finnigan," Hermione scolds crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not my fault that you were 'busy' with something, or should I say someone, when I called on you," Seamus says innocently, "A Malfoy someone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry says waving his hand around as Neville explains what he saw, "You were having sex with Malfoy on the couch in front of the fireplace."

"Yep," Seamus exclaims cheerfully.

"It has scarred me for life," Neville says squinting at them with a hint of a smile on his face.

"So, what's up?" Hermione says rolling her eyes, "I know for a fact that we weren't called here to talk about my sex life."

"Or lack of," Harry mutters.

"I heard that," Hermione says turning her gaze on Harry.

"We have a possible death eater attack planned."

Hermione pulls out her notebook, "Great. Do we have any other leads? Possible suspects? Muggle sightings? Witnesses?"

"Hermione, slow down for a second."

"You idiots called me down here, so I'm going to make a reason for me to be here," she says angrily. Then she sighs and turns to Harry, "So, the death eaters are still making trouble even though you finished off Voldemort."

Everyone but Harry and Hermione flinches at the name, "He's dead. Get over it," Hermione says rolling her eyes before turning to Harry again.

"Yeah, they seem to think they still have power. It's not the same ones that were participating when we were in school, though," he says looking her in the eyes, "It's the next generation."

Hermione sucks in a breath, "But, he can't….he doesn't…"

"They don't wear the mark anymore, at least not on their arm. We're not exactly sure where it is anymore."

"Or if they even have one," Harry says finishing Seamus' statement.

Hermione bites her lip, totally lost in thought.

Draco pulls Blaise into the tiny coffee shop, trying to get the boy to listen to him.

"What are you doing, Draco? I don't want coffee."

"You're meeting somebody."

"Who?" Blaise asks pulling his shirt out of Draco's grip and straightening it out.

Draco points to Gem, who is sitting on a stool, reading a book.

"Weasley's wife? Why?"

"Because…umm….I think that you'll find that you share similarities."

"Draco?"

"You'll see," he says shoving the boy towards his (unknown) sister.

Blaise grimaces, not really wanting to talk with her, but Draco was still standing by the door, he decides to humor the boy and sits beside Gem.

"Hello," Blaise says smiling at the girl.

"Oh, hi," Gem says smiling politely.

"I don't think that we've been properly introduced. I'm Blaise."

"Germerania, but call me Gem. I hate my name. My parents were, well, I don't really know my parents."

"You're married to Weasley, right?"

Gem nods, "Yes, Ron is my husband. I think I saw you at the reunion."

"Yeah, you probably did. I was standing around the punch bowl the whole night waiting for the thing to get over."

"Yeah, I was kind of uncomfortable there. Since I never went to Hogwarts. I went to Durmstrang. But Ronald wanted me to go, so I did."

Blaise chuckles, "I only went because Draco said he needed back-up in case he got bored. Then he goes and ignores me all night."

"I'm sorry," Gem says smiling.

"Weren't you pregnant?"

"Yeah, the twins," Gem says nodding her head and taking a sip of her coffee, "They're with Ronald right now."

"How did you two meet, since you went to school in a different part of the country?"

"By chance. I got transferred to the Ministry from my other job and he worked there. And he was such a stupid idiot. But I fell in love in love with him," Gem says stirring her drink with a straw, "What about you? Significant other?"

"No," Blaise says with a small laugh. Draco was right it was fun to talk with her, but he couldn't really find any similarities.

"Why not?"

Blaise shakes his head, "Haven't found her yet."

"You gay?"

Blaise stares at her for a minute with his mouth slightly open.

"You're mouth is open. A fly is going to get in there," Gem says chuckling to herself, "It was just a question."

"No, I'm not gay," Blaise says shaking his head a small smile appearing on his face.

"Just wondering."

Blaise laughs again. Draco watches the exchange for a couple of minutes before finally leaving the shop.

Bree looks up as two people apparate in front of her, "Vincent. Gregory," she says politely throwing a questioning glance to Luna, who just shrugs, "What can I help you with?"

"I don't know," Crabbe says scratching his head.

Luna shakes her head, "Perhaps you apparated to the wrong place?" she suggests.

"Maybe we did," Goyle says looking around the place, "Where are we again?"

Bree and Luna both place a hand over their eyes and shake their heads.


	7. Surprise from Draco

Luna and Bree exchange looks before giving the two boys a look of annoyance.

"Maybe we should go, Crabbe," Goyle mutters. "We had somewhere that we were supposed to be."

"But what about the pretty girls? I'm sure that he would love to add them to his collection. I have a feeling that we should take them with us."

Goyle narrows his eyes as he looks at the two girls. "The blonde is a little skinny for his tastes, but maybe the other one."

Bree and Luna exchange looks again before they both pull out their wands.

"They want to take us, Luna."

"Oh, but in what way?" Luna asks tilting her head. "And I wonder who this masked man is that they are talking about."

"I'm not sure, maybe we should ask them that," Bree says turning to Goyle. "Masked man? Taking us?"

"Yeah, I don't think that it's exactly in our best interest for you to do anything that requires taking us. See, I have a boyfriend and I'm very happy with him. And our Crumple-Horned Snorkack, that we keep as a pet. I don't think that either of them would be happy about it. Bree?"

The other girl shakes her head. "Nope. I'm sure that they wouldn't be. Maybe we should re-evaluate this whole taking thing. You know maybe we should take them."

"I don't know they're kind of big and bulky," Luna says looking the men up and down.

"Hey!" Crabbe exclaims. "We're in charge here, not the other way around."

Bree and Luna raise their eyebrows. "Oh really."

"Yes, and we're taking you to our boss."

Bree and Luna chuckles before both raising their wands. "_Impertinuty."_

Both of the other men are knocked off of their feet and into an opposite wall, warts and pimples popping up on their knocked-out faces. The girls look at each other before shaking their heads and apparating.

Hermione sighs as she drops onto her chair. She was exhausted, it was a long day and now there was talk of another uprising, rumored to be worse than Voldemort. She shakes her head before jumping as there is a light knock on her door. She pushes herself to her feet before looking out the peek hole. She smiles and leans her back against the door.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Hermione, are you going to let me in?"

Hermione ponders the question for a few moments. "Maybe. Why should I?"

"I brought you a present."

"Oh, really? Maybe some Firewhiskey."

"Why would I bring you that when I know that you don't drink?"

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because I know you," he replies his tones husky.

Hermione takes a deep breath, the smile standing on her face, "Alright, I guess you can come in."

She turns and unlocks the door, letting the blonde into her house.

"Evening," Draco says placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione smiles. "Evening."

"You look exhausted."

"I am. Now do you think there might be a chance that you can entertain yourself for ten minutes while I jump in the shower? I know I'm all sweaty."

"I'm not complaining," Draco mutters looking hungrily at the girl.

Hermione blushes before turning on her heel and going into her bedroom.

Draco watches her go before he looks around her kitchen. She was tired and he wasn't going to make her cook. He nods before rummaging through the counters, finding the ingredients to make Chicken Cutlets. He smiles to himself and sets to work.

Draco pauses in the process of putting the potatoes in the oven, he finishes and then sets the oven before heading into the bedroom. He looks slowly around the corner of the wall and his breath catches as he sees Hermione's silhouette in the shower. She had her head back under the spray of water and her breasts were moving up and down with her breathing. He moans quietly before turning and quickly leaving the room, going back to check on the food and the package that he had brought for the woman.

"Draco?" Hermione asks as she walks into the kitchen, her wet hair hanging by around her face, dressed in a pair of pale blue sweats and a t-shirt.

"I'm in here," Draco calls from the living room.

Hermione sniffs the kitchen once again, reveling in the wonderful aromas of whatever Draco was cooking up. She turns and heads into the living room, to find Draco wrestling with some sort of cage.

"I hope you're not planning on putting me in there," Hermione says wrinkling her nose.

The blonde looks up at her and lets out a breath before shaking his head. "Of course not."

"Why aren't you using magic?"

"Because as you have pointed out before, not everything needs to be done with magic."

Hermione nods before laughing as she realizes that he was wearing her frilly pink apron. "What are you wearing?"

"ItwastheonlyoneinthereandIneededone," Draco says in one breath.

"What?"

"I needed an apron and it was the only one that you had in the kitchen," he says turning partly pink. "Besides, that's not the point, I got you a present."

"Do I want to know? Does it have something to do with that cage?"

"Yes, and yes," Draco says scooting off of the floor and over to the couch. He presents her with a lilac covered box, with a bow on top and lots of holes in the box.

Hermione looks at him questionably, but at his nod she pulls the bow off, almost dropping the box when a little white head pokes out from under the lid.

"What the--?"

"Well," Draco says pulling the lid off of the box. "I know how much you like me as a ferret, so I thought that maybe you would enjoy them."

Hermione stares in shock at the two baby white ferrets that were staring curiously at her. "And I can be certain that neither of these are any of my friends?"

"None," Draco says with a smile before putting the cage up with a flick of his wand. "Just a present from me."

Hermione smiles and only one word escapes her lips. "Cuteness!" She exclaims before picking them both up and holding them against her chest.

Draco smiles at her happiness before moving forward and kissing her gently. "So, you like?"

"More than like," she says setting them on the floor and watching them play with each other. "That's going to be Bianca and that's going to be Wynne," she says pointing them out.

"How do you know that they're male and female?"

"Good guess," she says with a smile.

"Yes, good guess. Now, do you want to let them play and we can get some food?"

"Yeah, of course!" Hermione says still staring at her new pets.

Draco smiles before pulling her out of the room and into the kitchen. Hermione smiles as he seats her at the table and serves her some food. They eat in basic silence, Hermione complimenting the food now and again.

"Thank you for dinner," Hermione says sitting on the couch as Draco rubs her feet.

Wynne was lying on her chest sleeping while Bianca was playing with a small ball on the side of the couch.

"And for the ferrets. Who would have thought that you could cook though?"

"You sound so amazed."

Hermione raises her eyebrows. "Any reason why I shouldn't?" she asks yawning.

"Why you so tired? Long day?"

"Considering that I got in about two minutes before you knocked, yes. Different things going on now. Long story, I'm just tired."

"Okay, then go to bed."

"No," Hermione protests wanting to stay with him longer.

Draco shakes his head before picking up the two ferrets and placing them in their cage. "Bed now."

"No," Hermione protests some more.

Draco smirks before picking the girl up over his shoulder and carrying her into the bedroom, amid her protests and kicking. He drops her onto her bed and leans over her.

"You're fed, watered, and have been presented with presents. There's no reason that you can't sleep now," he says placing a kiss on her head.

Hermione sticks out her bottom lip, pouting. "Maybe I just don't want to."

"I think that you're just being stubborn."

"And if I am?"

"I know ways to make you not so stubborn."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Draco says smirking as he glances over at the clock on her bedside table. "But none that I'm going to do right now, sleep," he commands kissing her forehead.

Hermione's pout increases. "Will you stay with me at least?"

Draco pauses for a moment looking unsure before nodding. "Yes, of course."

Hermione smiles as he climbs into bed next to her and pulls her against his chest.

"Sleep tight."

"I will," she mutters cuddling closer to him.

And she did.


	8. Kittywho?

Hermione wakes up as she feels something swat at her hair. She turns onto her side and tries to go back to sleep. It felt early which usually meant that it was early. She curles back into the blankets before groaning as the swatting continues against her back. She finally sits up in bed ready to yell at the perpetrator, before pausing as she sees a medium sized black cat with green eyes sitting on the bed watching her.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asks. "Draco probably let you in here huh?"

The cat mews and gives her a look.

"Why do you look so annoyed, kitty? If a cat can look annoyed," she adds. "Well, lets go and see if Draco is culprit."

Hermione picks the cat up and cuddles it in her arms before walking out of her bedroom. "Draco?"

At no answer she walks into the kitchen, going to the counter and setting the cat down before picking up a note sitting there.

Hermione,

I had to head into work early today and then I'm supposed to meet Blaise for dinner. I'll come over after I leave him. Why not wear something sexy for me? Only half-joking there.

Love,

Draco

P.S. The visitor was outside your door this morning, trying to come in. I figured maybe you know who he belongs to.

Hermione bites her lip as she looks at the cat sitting patiently on the counter, staring at her.

"Well, I don't know who you belong to."

The cat moves forward and stands on its back legs, placing his front paws against Hermione's chest and looking her in the eyes.

"You're so cute," she says petting its head. "I think I'm going to keep you until we can find your owner. I'm going to call you snufflepuffs."

The cat hisses and backs away.

"Don't like that name?" Hermione asks looking at the cat. "Well tough, because that's what I'm calling you," she says going over to the fridge and pulling out a juice to drink.

She leans against the counter, thinking that the cat reminded her of someone. She shrugs before putting her juice down and going to get dressed.

"Alright, snufflepuffs," Hermione says looking him in the eye. "I don't want this house destroyed before I get home. I'm going to work. Do what Crookshanks does."

Hermione rubs the bridge of her nose as she looks over the report in front of her. She hadn't had a chance to finish what she was doing while at work, so over half of it had come home with her. She glances upwards and frowns as she sees Snufflepuffs eyeing her hot dog that she was attempting to eat.

"I gave you food when I got home. You turned your nose up at it like you were too good for it," she says snatching her food out of his reach. "So, it's not my fault that Crookshanks ate it. You didn't want it."

The cat mews and gives her a pleading look. Hermione melts instantly. She breaks off a piece of her hot dog and places it on the table in front of him. He moves quickly and begins to eat it.

"Never seen a cat eat a hot dog before," Hermione mutters before looking at her report again. Her eyes were starting to hurt by looking at all of the words on the paper. Who cared about this stuff anyway? So what if Deckler had thought that there had been a dark wizard in his yard. None of them compared to Voldemort anyways. They could do little things like turn your ears green or something.

She looks up and smiles as the doorbell rings. She climbs off of the couch and answers the door, her smiling growing bigger at the sight of Draco and a bouquet of flowers.

"Corny?"

"Maybe," Draco agrees handing them to her, "But Blaise thought that it would be a good idea," he says kissing her gently. "Oh, what is that horrid smell?"

"I made hot dogs for dinner," Hermione says frowning. "I didn't think that they smelt that bad. Oh wait, my food!" she exclaims before running into the living room and frowning as her plate was empty and Snufflepuffs was sitting on the coffee table licking his paws. "Oh you."

"How about I make you some real food?" Draco asks wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Or you could keep doing that," Hermione mutters.

Draco chuckles. "I'd love to, but you need some fresh food and not just processed meat," he says shuddering before heading towards the kitchen.

"How was dinner with Blaise?"

"Fine. He talked about Gem and his girlfriend a lot though," Draco says digging in her fridge. "Do you have anything not premade?"

"Not really," Hermione says resting on the couch again.

Snufflepuffs mews and moves into her lap, rubbing against her.

"What now you're trying to apologize? It's not going to work." Hermione smiles as the cat continues to look at her. "Alright fine, you're forgiven."

Snufflepuffs jumps off of her lap and moves around on the floor. Draco comes back into the living room and hands her a sandwich, frowning slightly.

"It's all I could find," he mutters. "I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow."

"You don't have to. My food's fine."

Draco snorts. "Ha! I'm not eating that stuff.'

Hermione shrugs and takes a bite of the sandwich.

"So, do you know who the cat belongs to?"

Hermione shakes her head. "I'll put some posters up tomorrow for him and see if anyone claims him. And if no one does than I guess I'm keeping Snufflepuffs."

"Wait. Snufflepuffs?" Draco asks holding in a laugh.

"It's cute."

"I'm sure not to him."

Hermione finishes her sandwich and stands. "I'm going to take a shower," she turns and looks at Draco. "Coming?"

Draco nods. "Be there in a minute."

Hermione smiles and heads into the bathroom. Draco stands and looks at Snufflepuffs. The cat was glaring at him with upmost content.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Potter?" he asks going into the bathroom and shutting the door.


End file.
